


Urges

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: ( story is focused on author and doc the others are more mentions ), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Everyone is a vampire except Host/Author, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, somewhat accurate sleep deprivation and blood loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Author absolutelyhatesliving among a manor full of vampires.He's the only one who isn't one, after all.The problem only really is, that there's a new ego. A new vampire.One who can't control his urges, hishunger, yet.





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Avoid a Bloodbath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363375) by [LamiasLuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck). 



“Aw, come on Hosty!”, Bim whined, fangs catching the light just right to make them shine for a moment. The Host just scowled in return, arms crossed.  
“The Host will _not_ let Bim or _anyone_ drink from him. He is _not_ your food source, and Bim would be better off remembering that.”, Host replied with a growl, and Bim could _feel_ the glare on him, even though Host's eyes were forever bandaged and covered in blood.  
“But _why_ won't you let anyone? It's not like any of us would actually _hurt_ you or something. We know a human's limit!”, Bim crossed his arms as well, though much more loosely than Host, only because he was getting irritated and just wanted to know.

“ _Because_ the Host _has_ been hurt before, and if Bim oh so _desperately_ wants to make the Host remember almost _dying_ , he is free to continue bothering him.”, Host swiftly turned to leave the common room, and left Bim in stunned silence.

“Uhm.”, Bim turned to the others currently there. Wilford and Doctor Edward Iplier looked mildly uncomfortable, though Edgar and Silver both seemed equally as confused as Bim was. None of the three had ever heard of Host ever having been bitten by anyone before, and none of them had ever heard about it from any of the older egos -Wilford, Dark, and King, mainly- either.

“Anyone care to explain?”, Bim asked, looking from Edward to Wilford and back again. “Wil?”.

Wilford shot up from where he had been lounging on the couch, shaking his head.  
“No time! Showbiz calls Bimmy boy, I've almost forgotten about the interview I had scheduled for - _right now!_ ”, Wilford exclaimed and poofed away, leaving a pink mist to settle over the couch, before it disappeared again.  
“There's... not an interview scheduled for today.”, Bim spoke to thin air, before he looked over to Edward. The doctor seemed to grow much more uncomfortable as he was forced to sit there and be stared at by Bim, Edgard _and_ Silver. And Bim was stalking over to him, making him press back further into the couch.

“Eeeeed.”, Bim hummed, leaning down over the sitting doctor. Fluffy and wild hair covered in glitter sparkling ominously in the light, at least in Edward's eyes. Bim was the living version of a Twilight vampire, truly, with all the glitter he covered himself in for his shows.  
“Yes?”, Edward wished he didn't know what Bim wanted from him, and could just go hide like Wilford did. Just get away and _not_ have to talk about a time these three were too young to know about. They didn't even know about the Host's past, that he hadn't always been the Host.  
“What did the Host mean by what he said?”, Bim questioned, and Edward looked away from him, shifting where he stood.  
“He meant exactly what he said. He almost died before from being bitten.”, Edward mumbled, and Bim rolled his eyes, annoyed. Why did everyone have to talk around the question! Just answer, dammit!

“C'mon doc, you _know_ what I mean. Tell us what happened!”, Bim said, and both Edgar and Silver had gotten closer to listen in on what was happening.  
Edward shifted, fiddling with his coat, very much not wanting to talk about it. But the other three would not let this die, he was certain. If they didn't get to know now, they'd just ask again another time. And they would probably go ask Dark as well, which would result in him probably getting mad.

They _all_ had promised to never bite Host, after all. Every new ego had to promise such as well, whenever they got told all of the rules. It pretty much _is_ a rule by now, even though the other egos _still_ tried to get Host to let them drink from him. He was _always_ bleeding after all.

Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Fine. I'll tell you.”.

@--<~>\--@

The Author greatly disliked the manor.

He was the sixth ego now to exist, and all five already there were _vampires_.  
And he _isn't_.  
You can imagine the fun he is having living with that.

King was the easiest to handle. He tended to be outside as much as possible, staying deep inside the closeby forest, so he doesn't get hurt from the sun. Vampires didn't just combust into a pile of ash just standing in the sun, it was more like... an allergy, almost. They could go into it, but without any sort of protection, they'd get bad burns.  
With him mostly outside, Author didn't have to worry about him all that much. Yes he was in the manor sometimes, but he always seemed well-fed, and thus was no threat to Author.

Dark was the second best to handle. He was civil and controlled, and he never seemed to give in to urges. As tempting as it was to drink from someone living among them, Author was still one of them -an ego- and thus had to be respected and not hurt. The egos did try not to hurt each other intentionally.  
Dark made sure the other egos didn't attempt to bite Author, even though they still bothered him pretty much every time they were hungry. It caused Author to be more of a shut-in than he was already anyways -he hated interacting with others, and them bothering him for a bite was even worse.

The Jims were as unpredictable as Wilford, and thus, these three were the most dangerous. The Jims _seemed_ to always be more or less well-fed, and tended to talk about drinking from animals instead of people, which calmed Author just a smidge. They were so _strange_ , he wouldn't put it past them to break into someone's house to drink their blood as they slept.

The same went for Wilford. The man was a _maniac_ , and he was the number one suspect of bothering Author. He loved to just pop into existence inside the Author's library, and thus, Author kept all windows without curtains, letting the library be filled with sunlight. That didn't stop Wilford from bothering him at night, though, especially since Author barely slept so he could instead work.

So far, no one had attacked him yet, and no one had bitten him yet.

Author tried his hardest to keep himself safe, though he also didn't want to care about it too much. It took too much time out of his day, and he fucking hated the sun. It bothered him probably as much as the vampires, though at least _he_ didn't get hurt from it.  
So of course he preferred to stay up all night to continue writing and working, and just ignore Wilford. Until the madman tried to get close, and Author would write something to alter reality and safe himself the hassle of dealing with the man himself.

And then a new ego came along.

Doctor Edward Iplier.

Of course, he was _also_ a vampire, because fuck Author, right? And a doctor. Author kind of found _that_ ironic, because how in the fuck did a vampire who drinks people's blood get to become a doctor? Well, Author didn't exactly care, he supposed. A doctor was good to have, since there were a few _morons_ living in this manor, but he didn't intend on having to meet him. At least outside of being forced to be introduced to him, because of course.

-

The door of the library opened. It was late in the evening, the sun setting and painting the sky colours of red and orange. A beautiful scenery that Author would use to write in his books, to lull readers into a false sense of security.

Author was sitting at his desk, writing away, pen scratching on the paper, ink smudging as he wrote quicker than the ink dried. Footsteps echoed through the room as the new ego walked through the rows of bookshelves.  
They stopped once the man was behind and Author continued writing. He did not want to stop writing, and he hoped that he'd just be left alone.

“Hey.”

Of course he wouldn't be. Author continued writing, hoping ignoring the doctor would make him go away. Dark had told him about the new ego already, so he didn't feel the need to have to introduce himself to anyone.

“I'm Edward Iplier. The new one.”

Author sighed heavily, setting down his pen and turning to look at the man. Of course he looked similar to himself, considering they were “modelled” after someone, but also different. Edward was a little chubby, if Author were to guess, though it may also be muscles. Author was very aware actually strong people didn't necessarily have incredibly defined muscles.

“I know.”, he said, and Author sounded as annoyed as he looked like, crossing his arms. He didn't want to talk with Edward, but maybe if he did, he would leave him again faster.  
Edward frowned slightly, watching Author. “You're pretty rude, you know that?”.  
Author snorted, amused. “Yes. And I don't give a fuck. Now leave me alone.”. He turned back to his desk to continue writing, choosing to ignore Edward again.

It seemed to work, as this time the doctor left, after a minute of silently watching Author write.

.

It were a few days later. Author hadn't slept for a good amount of time, being awake for over 24 hours. He was feeling _bad_ , and thus he knew he had to sleep. He lost time without knowing to what, he felt sluggish, and his head was buzzing. He also had no motivation whatsoever to continue writing at all, and thus, he got up.  
His room wasn't far away from the library, if only because he had insisted on it. Seeing how much time he spend in here, it wasn't really a surprise that it was basically his second room. It was mostly filled with books he had written anyways.

He walked through the hall, uncaring that it was early in the night. Probably about time for the vamps to go out and hunt, if he remembered right. Honestly, thinking was painful. He didn't really know what to think, and thus, not thinking at all was the way to go.

Not having bothered with lights, Author ran right into another ego, making him groan and stumble back. Judging from the other voice, it must be the doctor.

“Author?”, Edward asked, noticing the state Author was in. He _looked_ incredibly tired, and even as he ran a hand through his hair his movements were slow and sluggish.  
“Mh?”, Author hummed in reply, and Edward stepped closer. He had been taken out hunting _once_ , before. A few days after he had been created. And since then, a good while had passed.

He was _hungry_.

And perhaps it was just because Edward was really hungry, but _fuck_ did Author's blood smell _good_. And it was still inside of him.

“Let's get you to bed.”, Edward said quietly, licking his lips, and gently took Author's hand to help him walk through the dark hallways. Author didn't complain much more than an incoherent mutter. So, Edward led Author to his room, pulling him inside and closing the door behind them.

Author was clearly not thinking right. He seemed fully content on just flopping into bed how he was, and Edward was not about to let that happen. So he stopped Author, pulling him away from the bed where he was about to flop down onto it.  
Author stumbled, and fell into Edward's chest, and the doctor tensed.

He could _feel_ the other's heartbeat, he could practically _hear_ it with how close Arthur was. The scent of his blood was so _prominent_ , his neck _so close to him_.  
Edward barely noticed his fangs growing, and _god_ was he _hungry_.

He was only briefly startled when he felt his fangs sink into soft flesh, before blood bubbled forth and it hit his tongue, and as ridiculous as it was, Edward could've _moaned_ at the taste.  
His arms around Author keeping him against himself, he pulled his fangs out to instead suck on the wounds, drinking greedily, hungry.  
Author had very much noticed when he had been bit, whining as his tired brain tried to catch up to the situation. The bite had _hurt_ , and feeling his blood being sucked out of him felt _weird_.

Now, a human has quite a bit of blood, and blood is thicker than water -it should be more like a hearty broth for a vampire, and not like drinking water. But, while a human would most likely not be able to continue after half a liter, _especially_ with something as hearty as a broth, a vampire was pretty much build to drink a _lot_. They may not be actually able to drink all 5 liters of blood of a human person, but they could easily down two liters of blood if they were really hungry.

And _god_ was Edward _hungry_.

Author's heart rate picked up as Edward drank more, and he was clutching the other's lab coat in his hands. He was breathing a little heavier, though since he wasn't very active, it was still fine.  
It just got worse the more Edward drank, though.  
Soon, Author felt anxiousness overtake him, as well as confusion. He didn't know what was happening, his pulse was getting weaker and his breathing much faster. Edward needed to _stop_ , Author's grip loosening on Edward, and a weak whine left him.

It was getting too much slowly, and Author's grip grew weak enough his hands nearly fell back to his side. He was leaning heavily against Edward by now, his breathing fast and shallow, while his heart beat out of his chest.

When Edward pulled away, Author couldn't support himself at all. Edward had to hold the man up, licking over the wounds to encourage healing and slow the bleeding -the sucking was truly what caused the most amount of blood loss, after all.  
But now, sated and back to his proper mindset, Edward was quick to really notice just how _much_ he had drank from Author.

And he was _still_ bleeding.

“Fuck- fuck fuck fuck-”, Edward bit his lip, looking at Author. “Author? Author stay awake alright? Fuck- goddammit- fucking _urges_ -”, Edward continued cursing, carefully picking Author up. The man was still bleeding, and Edward would guess he was a haemophiliac. His blood wouldn't clot properly and he'd _continue bleeding_.  
And his heartbeat was so quick, his pulse was barely even able to be felt anymore, and Edward was _running_.

Getting Author to his room, aka the manor's clinic, laying him down and quickly getting to work. Thank _god_ he had clotting factors, quickly preparing it and injecting it into Author's blood stream, before going to help stop the bleeding manually, pressing gauze and ice to the wound.  
Author must've lost at _least_ 40% of his total blood volume, and _fuck_ Edward hadn't meant to even drink from him to begin with, yet alone _so fucking much_.  
Once the bleeding was slowed down and not dangerous anymore, Edward made sure to keep the wound under pressure still though, before he quickly got to work.

Author _desperately_ needed a blood transfusion, and Edward was _thankfully_ prepared for that. He may not know anything about Author's blood - ~~other than it's _delicious_~~ \- but he had Type O blood always ready in case of emergency.

Author would live, certainly, but Edward already knew this would have consequences.


End file.
